In general, a clothing dryer, which dries wet laundry introduced into a drying drum by forcing hot air into the drying drum, dries the laundry by being forced to circulate the hot air heated by a heater and a blowing fan to the drying drum.
The clothing dryer includes a main body having a door provided on a front surface thereof, a drying drum installed in a cylindrical shape which extends in a front-rear direction in the main body, a hot-air inlet duct, an end of which is installed behind the drying drum, that includes the heater and guides air that has been converted into hot air to the drying drum, a hot-air outlet duct in which the blowing fan is installed and which guides the hot air discharged from the drying drum to be discharged to the outside, and a hot-air guide tube which guides the hot air in the drying drum to the hot-air outlet duct.
In the clothing dryer with the main body and an opening of the drying drum provided on a front thereof and the door coupled to a front surface of the main body to be rotatable, a sagging phenomenon of the door may occur with the passage of time due to the weight of the door. When the sagging phenomenon of the door occurs, in the case in which the door is coupled to the main body while the door is closed, the door and the door locking device installed in the main body may be damaged or the durability of the clothing dryer may be reduced.